


Complete

by ca_te



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 18 June 2010. This was my first work for this fandom.<br/>Warnings: spoilers from episode 1x13</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 18 June 2010. This was my first work for this fandom.  
> Warnings: spoilers from episode 1x13

Stuck. The air in Ianto's lungs got stuck and he opened and closed his mouth feeling as a dumb fish.  
Jack was there, standing by Gwen's side, looking at them, smiling. He was alive, and it was too much to bear for Ianto, the idea that he could feel the warmth of Jack's skin under his hands again, that he could feel the faint echo of Jack's heartbeat against his palm. He watched as Toshiko ran towards him and hugged him. For a second he wished he could be a girl, it would be normal for him to hug the Captain, while being a man…being a man he didn't know what to do, even though there was nothing he desired more than to hide his face against Jack's chest and feel Jack's arms tight around him. He felt his heart sink into his ribcage, beating so fast that it was almost painful, as Jack walked towards him.  
They were facing each other and Ianto was feeling as a stupid little child, he awkwardly started to offer his hand to Jack, it was what men did right? Just, just it didn't feel right, he wanted the contact, he needed it. And then Jack's hands were on his shoulders, big and warm and solid, bringing them close, till they were pressed against each other. Ianto closed his eyes, inhaling Jack's scent, feeling tears at the corner of his eyes. Then Jack was pushing him away and Ianto wished the confusion that he was feeling wasn't too evident on his face. He opened his mouth but all of sudden Jack's lips were on his, pressing gently and Ianto's whole body trembled as if he had just had an electric shock. He allowed himself to disappear into Jack's warmth, grateful for that little gesture of affection.  
When Jack broke the kiss Ianto whined internally, but he knew that he couldn't monopolize the Captain, that he would never be able to do that. Probably he would never have all Jack's love, he had lived and would live too many lives, but still he felt happy for that kiss shared in front of every one else, he didn't know if it was love what he was feeling towards his boss, but he knew that only Jack's hands and lips and smiles could make him feel so complete.


End file.
